


Botulism and the Glenn Close Effect

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Fresh Perspectives [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knowing how to take proper care of yourself and your home is very manly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botulism and the Glenn Close Effect

I'm still going. I have an idea for #7 but as the holidays close in on me like a guillotine, I dont know when it will be done. I definitely want to finish it in 09 though. And if anyone knows anyone with iconing skills, I am still in the market for a Jack/Stella icon.

 **Title:** Botulism and the Glenn Close Effect  
 **Author:** Montiese  
 **Category:** AU/Drama/Humor/Romance  
 **Pairing:** Jack Hotchner/Stella Rossi  
 **Rating: TEEN**  
 **Summary:** “Knowing how to take proper care of yourself and your home is very manly.”  
 **Author’s Note:** This is **#6** in the **Fresh Perspectives** series. Becki, your immense support has been so awesome for me, so this one is for you.

“Should I stir the rice?” Stella asked, taking the top off the pot.

“Absolutely not.” Jack gently took it out of her hand and put it back. “The best thing about rice is that it cooks itself.”

“How?”

“Magic,” He couldn’t help but grin.

“You are so not funny.” Stella punched his arm. “I should really know how to cook; I know that, but…”

“Baby, all that matters is that you're willing to try. We’ll have lots of kitchen adventures,” Jack kissed her lips. “I promise.”

“How can I have an adventure when I'm not doing anything?” Stella put her hands on her hips. “Give me an occupation, Agent Hotchner, or I shall run mad.”

“You can chop up vegetables.” Jack handed her a knife. He grabbed a variety of spices from the cabinet above his head. “The rice will be done soon and I'm going to handle the chicken.”

“I like knives.”

“I knew that about you. Don’t cut them too fine; they're supposed to be chunky.”

“Check,” she gave him the thumbs up, placing the green and yellow peppers onto the cutting board.

The couple decided to spend their evening in. Jack thought it was about time they cooked together. He wanted to show her that there were plenty of simply made meals they could enjoy. Stella seemed skeptical but she was down for anything when it came to Jack.

“How come you never learned to cook?” He asked.

“I don’t really know. Both of my parents are quite good at it. Henry got the gene from Mom and Meg does OK. I guess I was blessed with other talents instead.”

“Believe me, I know.”

Stella blushed as she kept chopping her vegetables.

“I think I can learn though…you're going to teach me right.”

“I'm going to do my very best.” Jack replied.

She leaned to kiss his nose. She watched Jack throw a little water onto the wok. He threw some soy sauce in along with the chicken he cut up earlier and the vegetables Stella did.

“Turn off the rice please, baby.”

“How do you know that it’s done?”

“These days it’s just instinct.”

Stella nodded, turning off the burner. Jack was mixing diced chicken and vegetables. It seemed like it was done in fifteen minutes.

“Ta-da! We’ve achieved dinner.” His dimples poked into his cheeks.

“Um…”

“What?”

“Improperly cooked chicken can lead to e-coli and even botulism. I may not be a cook but I know that. I read it somewhere.”

“You really are adorable.”

“Thank you.” Stella curtsied. “Seriously though…”

“Seriously Stella, this wok is over 450 degrees; the chicken is cooked. I've been doing this for a long time.” He put up two fingers. “Scout’s honor,”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

“I’ll take your stomach’s word for it; I think I can hear it growling.”

Stella nodded. She grabbed the bottle of Pinot Grigio Jack left in the refrigerator to chill. She poured two glasses and took them into the dining room. Tonight they were at Jack’s place, indulging in a full weekend off. For both of them this was rare so they wanted to make the most of every hour. Stella thought she might be more tired on Monday but had no intention of complaining. Soon enough he would be off again to save the world…she was quite content to have him to herself right now.

“What are we drinking to?” Jack asked. He put two plates on the table, sat down, and held up the wineglass.

“We’re drinking to,” Stella looked at her watch. “Sixty hours of complete bliss.”

“To bliss,” He sipped the wine. “Take a bite, tell me what you think.”

Stella tasted it and smiled.

“Mmm, mmm Jack, this is really good. Really good,”

“Thank you.”

“It boggles my mind that you can make something so yummy in about 20 minutes.”

“It has the extra bonus of being healthy.” Jack replied. “I try to stay away from too much fast food. I like food that burns quickly and contributes to muscle growth.”

“Your muscles are quite impressive.” She said.

“I try,” He winked as he ate his dinner.

“So tell me who taught you to cook.”

“Everybody,” Jack grinned. “I was always in the kitchen...that’s where all the good conversation was taking place. I remember when I so little I could just sit under the table and observe. Over the years, I became a helper and then a cooker. My father told me when I was about 12 that I needed to learn how to cook because it was not my future wife’s responsibility to feed me. Mom made sure we all knew how to do those things like cooking, laundry, and ironing. She didn’t want a bunch of helpless, dependent teenagers. Knowing how to properly take care of yourself and your home is very manly.”

“Well I want to learn.” Stella said laughing. “I think it’s my competitive nature. I'm not going to let anything defeat me.”

“I like that about you. I love that about you.”

Jack covered her hand with his and smiled.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm going to tell my dad about us.”

“You haven’t already? I honestly didn’t think you would be able to keep it this long.”

“Well you asked me to.” Stella replied. “I agreed with your reasoning; trying to enjoy something new is difficult the more people you involve. So I've only talked about it with my sister and a couple of close friends.”

“Of course you can tell your parents.” Jack said. “Especially if the story begins with ‘I've met the most magnificent man’.”

“Mmm, I was thinking more like, ‘Let me tell you how I learned to appreciate cooking’.”

“That might work.”

They were both laughing and Jack held her hands to his lips.

“So I'm figuring that your parents don’t know either.” Stella said. “They surely would’ve told mine by now.”

“I haven’t told them.” Jack shook his head.

“May I ask why?”

“I'm not entirely sure. I wanted it to myself for a little while. I doubt my parents would want to be actively involved but our family is…”

“They really are.” Stella laughed again. “Once we tell them it'll only take about an hour for it to make it down the line.”

“Yep,” Jack nodded.

He wasn’t thrilled about that. It was about more than keeping Stella to himself, which was tempting enough. Jack was a very personal man. The idea of the whole family being privy to his relationship and trying to have a say made him shudder. Maybe he would luck out and it wouldn’t happen. He had good luck but it probably wasn’t that good. Family was family; Jack would take it if and when it came. They did it out of love, and Aunt Penelope’s need to make sure all was right in her babies’ worlds.

“You're having intense thoughts.” Stella said.

“What makes you say that?”

“Worry lines,” She touched his forehead with gentle fingers. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing,” He shook his head.

“You don’t want everyone involved.”

“If you know what's wrong, then why ask?”

“I couldn’t be positive that’s what it was. For all I know you could’ve just realized that you left your car unlocked or your computer on at work. It could’ve been anything.”

“C'mere please.” Jack pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. Exhaling, he held her as close as possible. When Stella ran her fingers through his sandy hair, Jack sighed. “I’ll get better.”

“What do you think you need to get better at?”

“Lots of things, surely,”

“I have this feeling that no matter how much I tell you that you're just fine, you'll never believe me. So I’ll knock it all out right here. You are magnificent, John Bradshaw Hotchner, and I love you so much. We’re in this together and we’ll carry the load together. That load includes our family.”

“So you want to tell my parents?” Jack asked.

“No love, that’s all you. Consider it a character-building experience. You remember those from the Academy?”

“Oh boy, do I.” Jack kissed her, stroking her face. “You know that my apprehension about making something private suddenly public has nothing to do with how I feel about you, right Stel?”

“Mmm hmm,” She pressed her lips to his forehead. “C’mon Jack Jack, cheer up. I just made our first couple’s meal.”

“You…”

“I helped.” Stella declared, standing up. She giggled when Jack swatted her ass. She took the plates in the kitchen, rinsing them in the sink. When Jack came up behind her, Stella had a thought. “Have you ever seen _Fatal Attraction_?”

“Nope,” He found that sweet spot on her neck and nibbled there. “Is it good?”

“Oh yeah, and there's this kitchen sink scene that will give you an all-new appreciation for dishes.”

“Let’s watch it tonight.”

“Yeah?” She glanced back at him, capturing him in a sweet kiss.

“Yeah. That’s the great thing about free time, I can spend it anyway I want. I want to spend it with you. We have plenty of evening left, so…” Jack gently placed the plates in the sink and turned off the water. He wiped Stella’s hands with a dish towel, took them in his, and started walking toward the bedroom.

“Oh my God,” Stella threw her head back and laughed. “You have a total one-track mind. I'm not opposed to that but who knew I would make you crazy with my goodies.”

“Goodies?” Jack raised his eyebrow. “There are many more things to do in the bedroom, I’ll have you know.”

“You know me, Johnny Bravo, if you like it then I love it. Let the weekend begin.”

***


End file.
